


Here For You

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Don't Wanna Miss(This Kiss) [1]
Category: DC Titans, Titans - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Friendship, Parent-Child Relationship, just cute and sweet, platonic kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Dick and Rachel. Forehead kiss. Platonic





	Here For You

Rachel was crying.

The young girl in his care was upset, tears streaming down her face. Dick didn’t know what was wrong or why she was crying. Was it some outside force’s fault or something else? More likely than not, it had to do with whatever internal battle she had between her and her inner demons.

Dick slowly walked closer to Rachel, causing her to look up at him. She tried to wipe at her eyes to hide the tear streaks but stopped when she realized he already saw her crying. The early light of morning coming through the window of the motel room made it easier to see.

The bed dipped down next to Rachel as Dick to a seat close to the girl. Without hesitation, she sprung herself into the young man’s arms and cried harder. Dick pulled her in closer, rubbing her back in soothing motions.

“It’s okay, Rachel. Everything is going to be okay,” the detective murmured gently to the young teen. He pulled back slightly, looking down at the girl in his arms. Before he really thought through his next action, Dick placed his lips on Rachel’s pale forehead in a tender kiss. He faltered for a moment, then wrapped the girl back up in a warm and comforting embrace.

Dick didn’t know what he was doing trying to take care of Rachel, not even slightly. But he did know one thing, he would always try to be there for her.


End file.
